


"Percy,what happened love?"

by Slenderlof



Series: The lovely world of Percilot. [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Percival got hurt, Percival!centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderlof/pseuds/Slenderlof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival get's hurt on a mission and comes home to damn good partner afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Percy,what happened love?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the longer-than-usual absences, I'm working on a big (Happy AU) Percilot fic!

Percival groaned as pain shot up through his back, spreading from his lower back all the way up his spine and radiating across his shoulder blades. He grit his teeth and shuffled his feet across the floor; for once not caring that he was scuffing his oxfords across it as he did so. Reaching the counter in his kitchen, Percival turned in a pivot so his back was brushing against it.

The knight hissed as he lifted his arms to put them on the tabletop, preparing to hoist himself up and sit on it. As Percival applied pressure in his arms they tensed up, muscles screaming in protest as he balanced his weight between them and lifted his feet up off the floor. 

Gingerly, he lifted himself onto the table top, the pain at the bottom of his spine getting almost unbearably bad as he sat down. Percival released a long breath between clenched teeth, along with a long, drawn out hiss of “Fuck me.” 

Percival sat there stock still for a minute, breathing in and out until his breathing gradually slowed down to near normal and his heart rate settled to it's usual pace. His hand was shaking as he reached for his phone in his breast pocket. 

Footsteps were brought to Percival's attention, the sound of oxford shoes padding down the corridor outside. They stopped just outside the kitchen door, and the wearer let out a small cough to get Percival's attention. 

Percival took a few more shaky breaths before looking up at the other, biting his lip when another jolt of pain hit him as he shuffled even marginally.

Lancelot was stood in the doorway, arms crossed and leaning against the kitchen door frame with one shoulder. He was clad in his all time favourite green suit, tie long gone and collar dishevelled. His hair was in the same state of duress, falling around his face in a messy array.

Percival met Lancelot's eyes through his own glasses then darted his eyes to the ground as tears prickled to life. There was a flurry of fabric before Lancelot was right in front of him, bending at the knees to meet Percival's gaze once more, this time with worry and concern written across every plane of his face. Both of Lancelot's hands flew up to Percival's face, cupping his jaw on either side and lifting Percival's head up slightly. He searched Percival's face for some idea of what was wrong with his lover. 

Percival leant into the touch, body going slightly more slack – He was okay, he had James, he wasn't alone. 

“Percy, what happened love?” Lancelot asked softly, one thumb stroking Percival's cheek so lightly it almost wasn't touching, just grazing over the top. Percival relished in the feeling, a sense of comfort and tranquility coming from the simple, loving gesture. It was new to him, this kind of innocent touch, no weight to it, no obligation or expectation behind the act. It was just done for the sake of being done. 

“They knew I was coming. Blew the building. I fell through four floors and landed on my back.” Percival replied in barely more than a whisper. Lancelot sighed and pulled back, looking Percival over critically like a mother hen. Satisfied that nothing was actually broken, Lancelot leant forwards again, stopping with his lips millimetres away from Percival's. Percival exhaled slowly, letting Lancelot feel it against his mouth, hot air blowing across the small distance between their mouths.

Lancelot's eyes trailed over Percival's face before settling on the other knights pale lips. There was a seconds pause where both men just stayed still, staring at each others lips, before Lancelot closed the distance. 

He didn't apply pressure behind the kiss, tilting his head to the side slightly as their noses bumped. Percival turned his head to the other side, kissing Lancelot back just as softly. When they pulled apart Lancelot gently bit at Percival's lip, giving him another quick peck instantly afterwards for good measure. 

Percival was smiling slightly now, a small dash of red tinting his otherwise papery cheeks. Lancelot was grinning broadly, hands dropping from Percival's cheeks and onto the counter top, one on each side of Percival's legs. 

Without thinking of the action Percival spread his legs apart, letting Lancelot step between then slightly so the two lovers where closer to each other. Both of Percival's hands settled limply between his own legs, resting on the tabletop beneath him. 

“I'm so sorry to hear you got hurt love.” Lancelot muttered, moving fully into the gap while turning his head so he was muttering in Percival's ear. lancelot kissed the side of Percival's jaw, directly below his ear; Percival relaxed a little more, painstakingly slowly slumping forwards so as not to aggravate his back further.

“It's okay, wasn't your fault.” Percival muttered back, angling his head to the side to give Lancelot better access. Lancelot gently nuzzled against the bare part of Percival's throat that was exposed, kissing it lightly all the way down to his shirt collar, then back up again. Percival just sat there, focusing on the feeling of Lancelot instead of his back. 

“Even so,” Lancelot replied, kissing his way along Percival's jaw with feathery butterfly kisses. “I love you Alastair, don't forget that.” He punctuated each word with a kiss, making his way across to Percival's mouth. When he got there, he gave him a quick peck on the lips again. Percival returned the sentiment, sending them off into a round of fast yet sweet kisses. 

When Lancelot pulled back a inch or so, Percival offered him a small, somewhat shy smile. “I love you too James.” 

Lancelot grinned, eyes practically sparkling with love and adoration for his partner. “C'mon, let's say we get you to bed for the night?” He offered. Percival nodded and bit his lip as he began to shuffle forwards, trying not to make his pain any more obvious to Lancelot for fear of worrying him.

Lancelot caught on to his game almost instantly, splaying a hand against Percival's chest to stop him from moving any further. Percival stopped instantly, head whipping up to Lancelot to see why he had stopped him. 

Lancelot moved forwards again, capturing Percival's lips in a more passionate, deeper kiss; hands ghosting Percival's sides but never actually touching. Percival responded to the kiss the same way, if slightly confused by what had prompted it.

In one fast movement, Lancelot grabbed Percival by his hips and hauled him forwards, forcibly pressing them chest to chest and starting to lift Percival up. Percival wrapped his legs around Lancelot's waist out of reflex, arms going to Lancelot's shoulders so Percival could keep himself upright. Against his mouth, Percival let out a squeak of both discomfort and shock. 

Lancelot's hands travelled down from Percival's hips to his lower thighs, picking him up properly without touching Percival's back at all. When they pulled apart for oxygen, Percival took a few fast lungfuls of air before leaning forwards into the embrace, arms wrapping tighter around Lancelot's neck and putting his lips up against the shell of his partners ear. 

“You sneaky shit.” Percival muttered as Lancelot began to walk away, being careful of his footing so as not to jostle Percival at any point. Lancelot just grinned and kissed Percival's cheek. 

“Oh shut up darling.”


End file.
